


Built for Sin

by zitaostuck



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would make the angel accept his sin, whatever it may take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built for Sin

He liked how the other man looked like underneath him, all sprawled out over the cold floor, sweaty and debauched, his tan skin marred with the shape of teeth, and scratched with long claws until blood flooded from the countless deep wounds.

He even loved how beautiful pure white wings contrasted with the little sparks of chaotic scarlet that incidentally got there. He whipped some with the very tip of his finger, making the feathery appendage shudder just a bit, and brought it the other man’s red, bitten, perfect lips and forced the other to taste his own life juice.

The brunette man beneath him choked but he couldn’t bring himself to take. He forced a second finger into the man’s mouth, catching his tongue between deft fingers and restraining his mouth open with the rest of the hand. The man whimpered, already too tired to actually fight back.

Sehun considered it a bit of a waste, the man fought beautifully, tooth and nail, though he knew he didn’t have any chance against the more powerful being. And yet, nature took its course, and now the bronze skinned angel was pinned under his smaller form, bloody, ripped and out of breath.

No, he didn’t have any thought of killing the Chinese angel. Oh no. The man captivated him from the first time they’ve seen each other. He looked strong, confident, but in the same meek and submissive. It made the Korean devil want him, want him so much until one day he snapped, all control broken into a million of pieces.

They fought. It was mostly one-sided. Sehun believed it was part of the chase. He would take the man fairly, giving him a chance. It was a laughing matter really, how a devil wanted to play the fair game to make an angel his for the eternity.

He would be cruel as well, playing with the humbled male until he gave up totally.

He stared. It was a pity his skin needed to get like this. So perfect. A small kiss was placed on an especially deep gush on the man’s shoulder, right where human anatomy met celestial being. The man shivered and let out a sigh. Beautiful.

His kisses went south until he reached the man’s tailbone. He licked the feverish skin leaving a thin strap of cold making the man shudder.

He will make the man his. True enough. Shall he let the man off with some minimal pain on his part of should he just… No. His cries of pain sounded so good, oh so good, so Sehun abandoned the thought of gentleness. It wasn’t needed.

He skimmed his hand up again the man’s chest, scathing the skin of his neck and collarbones, then went down to his chest, plunging one clawed finger through his skin and between his ribs. Close. So close to his heart. It was beating so fast. So fast. The man almost fell again at the contact and finally he broke. Sobbing fruitlessly into his hands, trying to contain his screams.

Sehun pouted childishly, he wanted that sound. He had an idea. It would later be beneficial anyway. He went lower and lower until he touched the firm flesh of the man’s abdomen. He patted the area, almost lovingly. Almost. He started nicely by tearing the skin one finger at one time. When he already had five fingers seated comfortably into the soft flesh, the man was sobbing, numb and silenced. He repeated the action with the other hand. The man just barely moved.

That couldn’t be good. Almost sadistically gently he took the man’s jaw with bloody fingers and delicately connected their lips. He knew that the little press of fingers would give the larger man a bit more life force. The beauty of being one of death descent: you could fuck with something as fragile as life.

He slid his wet hand down from his abdomen, and closer and closer to the man’s private places. He scratched the area, just a bit, not enough to draw blood but enough to send the man reeling with something he could assume to be fear…maybe anticipation.

He decided to tease the man no more and finally took a grip of the man’s junk and started to steadily jerk him off with movement was too slow and grip too loose to actually please the other man. The brunette uttered a soft moan drenched with frustration.

‘Patience, little one.’ Sehun chuckled. ‘I will make mine.’ A bite to the larger man’s lobe. ‘Soon.’

The man sighed and relaxed slightly. Sehun smiled seeing the submissive position the other man took and buried his face into the soft feathers of the wing. It would be a shame when they won’t be there anymore. Oh well.

He couldn’t wait anymore. It was already unbearable. The heat in his stomach was spreading into his entire body. Take him. Take him. That’s what it told him. He was going to take. Everything. Until it wasn’t anything else to take.

Sehun was thankful they were already naked because he didn’t feel like having the patience to do that in their current situation. He swiftly slicked his own cock with the other man’s sticky blood and positioned it to the man’s pink inviting entrance.

He pushed in with one single go forward and the man beneath him screamed. Screamed so beautifully that Sehun couldn’t control himself and started thrusting into the pliant body with fervor, ruthlessly.

The black haired angel was sobbing in pain once again, the moves ripping his insides. He was sure he was bleeding by now, but his body long refused to fight. It was a lost fight. He could only take it. Take it like he was built to bear the handsome devil’s sin like a craving into his skin.

Seeing the man stuck in silence and numbness annoyed the younger devil, who started thrusting even harder and pumping the older man’s cock at the same time, sending small jolts of pleasure into the tortured body.

He shifted his thrust a bit, and by the laud moan he heard from the man underneath him, he knew he managed to hit spot on his prostate. He figured that he could use the wings for some support to aim his thrusts even better and with more force.

The brunette man was already a moaning mess when Sehun felt the end coming closer and closer by the tightening of the coil in his stomach.

He decided that he should make the angel cum first so he jerked him tightly and long while aiming every and each thrust on the man’s prostate. With one final swipe of his finger over the crown of the man’s cock he was cumming hard on the dirty floor with a chocked scream of pleasure.

Feeling the man’s walls tightening over his dick, Sehun knew it was the end.

He took grip of each of the angel’s wings and with one final push inside he was cumming inside the older man with a shudder that went through his whole body.

He didn’t let the man then, but stayed inside of his body and with much force and cruelty he ripped the two feathery appendages that hanged his beloved to Heaven cleanly off his body. The man shouted in agony from both the physical pain that he was receiving but also the feeling of falling out of his status as a celestial being down and down, into what people called sin.

‘Mine.’ Sehun whispered, licking at the horrifying wounds on the man’s back. ‘You’re mine, Tao, forever.’

Tao closed his eyes. He didn’t have a choice. He was to be bonded to this man for the rest of his eternity. He knew long, leather wings would soon replace his pure white ones soon enough. He had fallen. He became the fallen angel that the stories told about.

‘I’m yours.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, 
> 
> Endless love, Ayden (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
